Effective communications for multicultural and multilingual populations across the continuum of the cancer spectrum requires an understanding and consideration of culture and literacy and a high degree of interdisciplinary collaboration to achieve meaningful research outcomes. Information must be at appropriate literacy levels and placed within the appropriate cultural context in order for this information to become useful knowledge that can impact health behaviors. An understanding of the process of health communications, as it unfolds in diverse cultural and linguistic contexts, sets the stage for much needed research in the area of cancer, culture and literacy. The creation of effective cancer communications must be driven by science-based research that incorporates multiple methodologies to suit the needs of a diverse population. Thus, the impetus for the focus of the proposed fourth biennial Cancer, Culture and Literacy conference is Innovative Approaches for Advancing Effective Cancer Communications and Research. The overall goal of the proposed conference is to improve care across the continuum of cancer control by providing and enhancing research strategies and skills of participants to better introduce culture and literacy components into the development of effective cancer communications and research. Specific aims are as follows: Specific Aim I: Provide skill-building activities for participants to enhance cultural, linguistic and literacy competency in cancer communications research, primarily in cancer control; Specific Aim II: Provide a national forum for professional discourse about current research challenges and successes in the area of cancer, culture and literacy. Participants and presenters will exchange and disseminate information relevant to communications in cancer control, and they will be challenged to rethink, refine and enhance their approaches in research. It is anticipated that educational sessions that weave the elements of cancer, culture and literacy will augment participants' skills in the application of this knowledge to their education and research activities and also be evident in other unique applications of knowledge.